Después de la tragedia
by Donella Rocker
Summary: Algunas veces recibes golpes demasiado duros, cosas que te dejan en el suelo sin posibilidad de levantarte. Es curioso como puedes encontrar consuelo en brazos de una persona que acabas de conocer. La empatía es propia de todas las criaturas vivas después de todo. [Superfamily] [Yaoi] [Stony] [One-shot]


Después de los eventos en Civil War, Tony y Steve pausaron su relación, su compromiso quedó varado en el tiempo. Ninguno quería romper el compromiso pero tampoco estaban listos para ver al otro a la cara por lo que sólo lo dejaron en "pausa indefinida". Peter, por supuesto, se quedó a vivir en el complejo de los Vengadores con su padre, Tony; apoyándolo tanto como podía.  
En esos días, Peter sólo esperaba que Steve atravesara la puerta con el semblante de cachorro abandonado que siempre ponía cuando se comía la última dona de Tony o cuando una misión tardaba más de lo previsto. Añoraba volver a ser la familia que habían sido.  
Eso nunca ocurrió frente a sus ojos.

Tras los sucesos de "Infinity War", como había bautizado Peter a la misión suicida de robarle el guante a Thanos; las cosas habían cambiado demasiado.  
Cuando Peter se volvió ceniza entre los brazos de su padre, todo perdió sentido para el millonario. Gruesas lágrimas de frustración y tristeza recorrían sus mejillas manchadas de tierra y un poco de sangre seca. Permaneció sentado en el mismo lugar donde había perdido a su pequeño arácnido, llorando en silencio.

Nebula, a su lado sólo observaba la nada. Comprendía a la perfección el dolor por el que Tony estaba pasando, perdió a su hermana por culpa de la maldita "salvación" del universo; en ese momento la rabia y el rencor contra su padre crecieron como una llama que la quemaba por dentro. Por mera reacción, un reflejo de su cuerpo del cual no se arrepintió cuando se percató, colocó una mano sobre el hombro del castaño sollozante y apretó de forma suave, haciéndole saber que no estaba sólo, al menos no físicamente.  
-Vamos a tu planeta- su propia voz le sonó más grave de lo que era. Y es que a ella también la comenzaban a sobrepasar las emociones.

En cuanto Nebula finalizó lo que a él le pareció una orden, un pensamiento le alteró más de lo que ya estaba ¿y si Steve también desapareció? Sintió que se ahogaba en sus propias lágrimas de sólo imaginar el perder a toda su familia ese día; las manos le temblaban, su respiración se volvió errática, los bordes de su visión comenzaron a volverse oscuros, en cuestión de segundos dejo de respirar.

Un terrible momento para un ataque de pánico.

Nebula se percató del temblor en el cuerpo del hombre de armadura. Se agachó a toda prisa frente a él y lo miró, observó su mirada café llena de pánico, y eso bastó para que le diera una cachetada que le volteó el rostro, obligándole a dar un gran respiro como acto reflejo.  
-Tienes que calmarte y acompañarme a la nave ahora mismo- se sentía incómoda de cierta forma, no conocía al sujeto pero al verlo pelear con Quill supo que quizás era un amigo de ellos o al menos un aliado. Por eso debía regresarlo a su planeta.

Tony recuperó el control de su respiración agradeciendo a la mujer con un asentimiento débil a lo que ella le decía. Estaba demasiado devastado como para analizar la herida a su ego al permitir que alguien lo viera en ese estado tan débil.  
Nebula y Tony caminaron hacia la nave de Quill, la usarían para volver a la Tierra, ver cómo estaban las cosas y, sobretodo, idear una manera para traer a todos de vuelta. Matar a Thanos se había transformado en su prioridad.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Steve caminó lentamente hacia el cuerpo inerte de Visión, se quedó ahí parado con los Vengadores sobrevivientes detrás de él, incluido Rocket. Entonces un escalofrío lo sacudió por completo, un sabor agrio invadió su boca, tenía un presentimiento terrible. No comprendía muy bien lo que sucedía pero algo era seguro, Tony y Peter corrían peligro; y para colmo ambos estaban desaparecidos desde que esa nave gigante había aparecido en Nueva York.

Sus músculos se tensaron al instante, sus manos se volvieron puños; cerró los ojos intentando serenarse, respiro hondo un par de veces. Acababa de presenciar la "muerte" de su mejor amigo por segunda vez, la muerte de Wanda y el resto del equipo, sin poder hacer nada contra el titán. No, tenía que mantenerse firme y sereno, debía ser fuerte por el resto del equipo. Probablemente todos estaban igual de devastados que él, no podía ser egoísta y ver sólo por su propio dolor.  
Okoye lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando mencionó que algo acababa de cruzar la atmósfera de nuevo. Todos sintieron auténtico pánico ¿acaso Thanos había vuelto tan pronto? ¿Acaso iba a acabar con todos ellos en ese momento? La barrera seguía abierta y Steve fue el primero en correr hacia allá seguido de Thor y War Machine, el resto los siguió por tierra.

Nebula aterrizó la nave a unos metros del domo de Wakanda, Tony no era idiota y ya sospechaba que el rey T'Challa tenía algo que ver con Bucky, por ende, con Steve. Cuando vio la cabellera rubia sus sospechas se vieron acertadas. Nebula bajo detrás de Tony, por mucho que lo detestara, su casi inexistente empatía la obligó a ayudar al millonario a caminar fuera de la nave, ambos se toparon con las miradas entre aliviadas, esperanzadas y confundidas de los Vengadores. Steve por otro lado, no pudo ocultar la alegría de ver con vida a su adorado hombre. Tony sonrió con arrogancia claramente tranquilo al ver que él también había sobrevivido. Caminaron al encuentro del otro; Steve dejó atrás a su equipo y Tony avanzó sin la ayuda de Nebula. Quedaron a un escaso metro de distancia, se miraron fijamente, no sabían cómo reaccionar, había pasado tanto tiempo, sólo se quedaron ahí parados, contándose todas las emociones que habían sufrido. Cuando los ojos de Tony se aguaron, Steve notó la ausencia de su hijo.  
-¿Y Peter?- preguntó con nerviosismo. Tony sollozo con fuerza y cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando. 

Esa era su respuesta... 


End file.
